


Took You Ages

by Dom2000



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dom2000/pseuds/Dom2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, it took you ages to figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Took You Ages

You were 17 when that thought came to you. Is Harry into you or is he just acting that way because he's your best friend and he truly cares for you? 

You'ved always wondered what his reaction would be if you confess to him that you're into men. Or maybe, into him. To be specific.

You were 7 when the two of you "camped out" just outside your Aunt May's house, on the back lawn. Harry had brought his little tent with two pillows and a thick blanket and two flashlights. You said that you'll provide the food, since you're just behind your house. You could easily grab some snacks or tell Aunt May to make some.

That night was full of lighthearted pleasure. At 7pm when you two finished your dinner with Aunt May, you two won't stop asking her if you and Harry can already go to the back lawn to start your planned fun activities. When she finally said yes, you two were jumping and so pumped and you were running towards the back door that you didn't hear her say, "Don't forget to zip up the tent completely before a huge bug gets inside!"

The two of you hurriedly got inside the tent like someone's chasing you. You and Harry used the flashlights and put it under your chins to pretend like ghosts to scare each other. "Oooooo I'm Peter the ghost and Im gunna hunt you and won't let you sleeeeeeep!" You tried to scare. But Harry said, "Whatever, Pete. I'm gonna sleep tonight and you won't stop me." You frowned but said, "Hey, let's see if who gets to sleep first tonight! And whoever that is, he'll get free ice cream!" Then you followed that with a "Ha-ha-ha." And he said, "Okay, sounds great!"

At 9pm, you asked Harry what his ultimate dream was. But he replied with, "To be like you." You were surprised with his answer. Of course. 

"Why?" you asked with a horrified face.

"Because I don't know. You seem very happy always," 

"Oh. Why, aren't you happy?"

"Just sometimes."

"Why just sometimes?"

"Just sometimes when we get to hang,"

"Oh," You tried to laugh. "Why-"

"Because the house is too boring. It's too clean, big and I've got no one to play with and yeah, boring."

You tried again to laugh to make Harry laugh too.

"Why are you laughing? Is there something funny?"

"Ha, nothing. But you can always hang with me" You said and followed it with a genuine smile.

"Thanks, Peter"

"Anytime."

-

At 12pm, with dark and quiet surroundings, Harry's fallen asleep. You thought that he was very tired because of a really long and weird conversation with you. Before you two sleep, you arranged the pillows, blanket and didn't forget to zip up the tent completely.

You got the red little pillow and Harry got the dark blue one with little stars on it.

But looks like you lost the game. You coudn't sleep. You're scared. Looks like you thought about the scaring thing too much. You weren't the one who was suppposed to be scared because you were the one who tried to scare him earlier, but things change.

You're thinking that you're hearing something strange. Almost like a chirp but in a weirdly different way. You tried to block both of your ears with your pillow and cover yourself with the blanket but it's stuck underneath Harry's body. Now you're thinking why he didn't bring two.

You were like that for 20 minutes, trying to sleep and at the same time wishes that Harry was still awake. 

 

\-----

 

You were 13 when your schoolmates started teasing you and Harry because of your closeness. 

While in english class, your friend Max passed you a note that says, "Are you and that Harry boy have something we don't know?" You squinted your eyes to the boy before writing "No" just below his writing.

You were just saying goodbye to Harry while he was walking towards his chauffer when you heard some footsteps behind you. You quickly turned around before that person actually can say anything.

"Oh, hi there Max," 

"Hey, Peter,"

"What's up?"

"Dude, literally some people think that you and Harry are hiding something."

"Max, we're just friends. Just tell them that we're really close that we've been playmates since we were kids. Until now, though. Max, can you?"

 

-

 

That afternoon, Harry called you and wanted you to come over.

You brought Chinese and went to his room immediately. You've been here a thousand times before. Especially when he's invited you to come over to play when you two were still little. But now, you're there almost always because of a schoolwork Harry has no idea how to do.

It's always been like that, for you two. Come over Harry's house for an unfinished assignment, eat, play video games after and go home before 11.

While playing GTA 4, Harry turned to you.

With a serious face he said your name, "Pete."

"Hmm?"

"Look at me."

"Okay." And you paused the game and turned to look at him.

Oh, what an interesting sight.

"Pete, how do you feel about the fact that some people think we are together?"

You gulped. But you're not sure if you heard right, Harry said it too fast.

"Um...how I feel about it?"

"Yes, exactly."

"I just ignore it."

"But how do you feel about it?"

"Um, I- It's kind of um, gross?"

Harry looked down. "Yeah, me too."

 

\-----

 

You felt bad about the "gross" thing. You saw Harry look down and you're sure his self esteem went too.

It's not that Harry's not attractive, you mean he is, but if you told him that you find that thing "awesome", what would he think? Is Peter gay? Why woudn't he tell me? 

That night, you admitted it to yourself. Yes, Harry is kind of attractive. 

Kind of.

You promised to yourself.

And you appreciate that he's been there with you, through ups and downs, and you do the same to him.

No wonder you're best buds.

 

\-----

 

You and Harry get with each other very well, almost agreeing to almost every thing the other has to say.

But you were 15 when you two had your first huge fight. On the phone.

It's about a girl. Unnatural, you must say.

It's about a girl Harry's been dating for 2 months. Her name was Gwen. And, Gwen was your girl best friend.

She knows that you've been gay since you were 10. Which is a fact. And she is extremely smart.

And she knows that you feel a thing for Harry. That made her a bitch. She accepted to be Harry's girfriend and you didn't know right then.

You knew through a phone call.

You called Harry after school because you left your Math textbook there. And you needed it. Literally needed it.

Harry soon picked up, but he sounded so nervous and like someone was running after him.

"Hey Harry I just want to-hey are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah Pete I'm fine."

"You sound so..." 

You could here a voice shouting in the background. "Harry! Who's that?! Come here!"

And you thought that that sound was too familiar.

"Harry, is that Gwen? What is she doing there?"

"Um..."

"Harryyyy!" shouted Gwen.

"Just a minute! Hey Pete, I'll just call you back um-"

"No. Stay there. What is she doing there?" You noticed your voice went too hard.

"She's here 'cause- she's ugh shit-"

"What?"

"She's, she's my girlfriend. And she's here to stay the night. I'm so-"

"You WHAT?"

"Uh..."

"Since when?! Tell me since the fucking when?" You felt sick.

"Last last month, Pete. I'm so sorry."

You heard Gwen through the phone coming closer.

"Is that...?" "Yes, Gwen, It's Peter." "Oh...can I talk to him?"

"Peter, would you like to talk to Gwen?"

"Yeah." Simple.

The second Harry handed the phone to Gwen, your blood started to boil up.

"Gwen, HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME? I TRUSTED YOU AND SHIT I CAN'T BEL—"

"Peter, I'm truly sorry. Can you let me explain?" Gwen pleaded.

"Do the fuck you want," You said with a lame voice.

"I never thought Harry actually can do this too. I swear, I didn't feel a thing for him before and then one day he'd been so kind to me. I’m sorry, I can break up with him if you want? It’s hard but I’d do anything to keep our fr—” Gwen hoped.

You realized Harry would never like you as much as you like him anyway. 

“No, it’s fine.”

 

\-----

 

5 weeks passed, it’s summer after your 9th grade year. You and Harry are still friends. But, not like before. Gwen is always present at your hangouts with Harry. She tags herself along.

You were 17 when You, Harry and Gwen attended your first house party. It was wild, loud and dazing.

Your first drink of beer was unbelievable, Harry laughed at you. “Man, you look like you drank some piss.”

 

-

 

3 hours after, it’s nearly 2 AM. Gwen is nowhere to be found. Harry is, too. You’ve just finished talking to some guy named Josh, who just confessed his feelings for you. With a matching flushed face.

He’s wonderful and intelligent, but you know you’re not for him. He deserves better.

(And you like someone else.)

After searching the first floor, full of drunk bodies whether dancing or sprawled across the floor, you spotted Harry, alone, sitting on the couch with his eyes closed.  
You immediately sat beside him and asked, “Har, you okay?”

He smiled and laughed and said, “I just feel dizzy brooo!”

You recognized him as a drunk-male-who-doesn’t-have-an-idea-his-bestfriend-likes-him.

“Let’s go home, Harry.” 

“Whaaa? We just arrived here man,” He protested.

“That was like, 2 hours ago. And you’re drunk. And where the hell’s Gwen?” You looked around but didn’t spot her.

“I don’t even know, Pete.” Harry huffed, looking drained as hell.

“You’re supposed to be with her! C’mon, let’s find her and go home.” You pulled his shoulder and got up, but failed because Harry pulled your wrist and you got sat down again.

“Wait, Peter. Just stay, please.” He said, with his eyes closed.

“Man, you look knackered as hell, let’s get you home.” You tried to get up again, but Harry pulled you down again.

“Pete.”

“Yes, Har. I’m right here.”

You felt his head rest on your right shoulder and hot tears spill on your arm.

You were surprised and tried to not to flinch away, because it’s Harry.

“Hey, pal? Mind telling me why you’re crying on your bestfriend’s arm?”

He huffed out a laugh, with a matching drop of tear sinking on your skin.

“Nah, man. It’s nothing.”

“Yes, it is something. Don’t act like I didn’t know you for years,”

“Pete, it’s nothing. Please just stay quiet.”

You were about to ask why but you remained silent. Obeying what Harry requested.

You two just stayed like that for like, a decade.

After what seemed like a decade, Harry finally sat up. You look at him and believed Harry has stopped crying.

He just smiled, looked down, and inched closer.

His knees and yours are now touching and you swore to God that you stopped breathing.

He looked in your eyes and you thought he was looking through your soul. 

“Pete, there’s something I need to tell you,"

You just nodded, so fast you thought your head’s dizzy.

He leaned close, so close your noses are almost touching.

He leaned closer and it was impossible for you to breathe, and,

You lost your mind when his lips locked on yours.

You took him in and breathe him in. You kissed back, realizing this is what you’ve always wanted.

You finally closed your eyes (he has his own closed too) and believed this a lovely day.

He pulled back, with a huge grin on his face. Then that was wiped off from his face.

“Pete, shit. Sorry,”

But you just smiled. With your heart rising up in your throat.

He smiled back, looked down while scratching the back of his neck.

He’s sober.

“I, just, yeah I needed to do...that thing,” Harry said. “I feel so...embarassed.”

You remained silent, sure that your cheeks are turning hot pink.

“Well say something, Pete. Why are you so quiet?” He asked.

“Because you told me to be.”

 

\-----

 

You were still 17 when Harry told you everything.  
It was late 12 AM outside your house. You and Harry having a talk on the bench after he texted you he’s coming over when you’re about to sleep.

It was a cold, dark night (or day) but that didn’t hinder you to talk to Harry.

“Listen, Pete. I miss those days. When we were kids, camping out on your back lawn, buying ice cream together and Vanilla was your favourite, until now, though. Playing my video games and sleepovers and stuff like that. We were free, no one minded us but they did when we were in middle school. But look at us now, grown up, nearly finishing High School and still best pals.”

You watch him talk, with his hands in his pockets, and with the cold air visible outside his mouth. His face is lighted by the nearest street lamp, shining his eyes. It was the brightest color you’ve ever seen.

“Here we are now. And that day you and I fought because you didn’t know Gwen and I are dating and uh, I’m really sorry about that. It’s just a, um like a,” He looked down. “like a setup.”

You snapped back to reality. “Wait, what?”

“Sorry, Pete. let me finish. I tried to do girlfriends and proved that I liked them. That I wasn’t...that I wasn’t...”

“Wasn’t what?” You asked. You stared at him deeply that he looked away.

“That I wasn’t falling deeply in love with you.”

There’s that feeling again present in your first kiss. You were 70% percent not breathing in that moment but now, it’s nearly increasing to 100%.

 

\-----

 

Harry told you Gwen knew all about the setup. The three of you remained closer as ever. You and Harry became, well, a couple. 

He asked you out while you and him camped out on your back lawn after several years. He claimed he missed it. You missed it too.

Aunt May is the number 1 fan of you and Harry’s relationship. She always invites Harry to come over at dinner, now that she knows about the two of you.

Harry’s father accepted it all. Happily because he’s a father and he wants his son to be happy.

-

 

You were still 17 when Harry, the most beautiful human being, became yours.

It took you ages to figure it all out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever work. Let me live x


End file.
